


О телах

by musbbby



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Clones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musbbby/pseuds/musbbby
Summary: Ей действительно нужен ответ на этот вопрос. Она действительно хочет знать, что она больше, чем просто тело.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Female Shepard Clone
Kudos: 4





	О телах

**Author's Note:**

> Джун - Шепард-джуниор, идея моей замечательной подруги Сереженьки
> 
> Посвящается всем девочкам, поддерживающим меня и мое ОТП в твиттере и не только

– Есть одна мысль, которая меня беспокоит, – Джун замолкает ненадолго, будто бы ожидая ответа на еще не заданный вопрос, но Джейн остается лежать рядом молча, – я озвучу?

– Почему нет?

Клон поднялась из положения лежа, тут же нервно схватив саму себя за запястье и с шумом выдыхая не те мысли, неправильные. По-настоящему нужные по какой-то причине находились все это время с огромным трудом.

Она опустилась обратно на постель уже совсем рядом с Шепард, нависла над ней, заглядывая прямо в глаза, неуверенная, куда именно стоит смотреть. Огоньки имплантов в зрачках подрагивают слегка неестественно, будто бы она смотрит на что-то неживое и механическое. Чувствуется это очень странно, непонятно видит ли вообще тебя в свою очередь обратная их сторона. Но Джун точно знает, что видит.

– Так что, хочешь сказать, что это действительно какое-то *особенное* чувство? – в ее словах отчетливо звучит издевка, но на каком-то гораздо более глубоком уровне при этом они до самых своих краев полны боли, – Что дело не в том как я выгляжу, не в моем лице и теле? Тебя же заводит именно это. Тебе же забавно, что мы одинаковые. И что, это должно чувствоваться нормально, по-твоему?

Шепард поморщилась и издала приглушенный стон, будто бы пропустив удар по самому сердцу.

– Ну нет, ты же несерьезно сейчас об этом спрашиваешь…

– Не отрицай. Я не поверю, если ты станешь.

С осознанием неизбежности неудобного и неловкого диалога, Шепард недовольно приподнялась на локтях, чтобы сесть рядом и выдохнула с какой-то совсем немыслимой тяжестью.

– Не надо заставлять меня оправдываться. Это работает не совсем так, как ты это видишь.

– Тогда объясни.

Сделав небольшую паузу, чтобы мысли в голове собрались в самые правильные из всех возможных слова, Шепард потянулась рукой к ее телу, задевая подушечками пальцев тонкие рыжие волосы на ее бедрах, проведя ладонью по ее животу, коснувшись ребер, вибрирующих спокойным и размеренным ее дыханием. Джун не отвечает на эти прикосновения, словно бы она сейчас не здесь, словно бы Шепард не рядом, словно бы и не прикасается к ней вовсе. Ей действительно нужен ответ на этот вопрос. Она действительно хочет знать, что она больше, чем просто тело.

– Я хочу чтобы ты понимала, что мы с тобой *одно и то же* в гораздо более широком смысле, чем тебе кажется, – Джейн нахмурилась и опустила взгляд, – я хорошо знаю и помню, как это чувствуется, быть… там, где мы обе были. Быть не собой, быть пересобранной заново, заново существовать. Ты же тоже чувствуешь это, тебе же точно так же тяжело и больно. Я точно знаю, что точно так же.

– Да неужели?

Джейн отняла ладонь от ее тела и потянулась руками к своему собственному лицу, потирая пальцами уставшие глаза и снова зазудевшие шрамы на щеках и на лбу. Больше всего сейчас она боится и сама в очередной раз провалиться в болезненные переживания на тему своего тела, своей личности, травм и воспоминаний. Не тот момент. Не то время.

– Я действительно люблю тебя, ты это хочешь услышать? – Джун поежилась, стоило Шепард посмотреть на нее после этих слов. Что-то сломалось внутри нее. Но помимо этого она отчетливо ощущала по какой-то причине, что это что-то ломается сейчас внутри них обеих, – я люблю все, что тебя составляет, люблю то какая ты, то какой ты стала. Я прекрасно понимаю через что ты прошла, до того как оказалась здесь, рядом со мной и я знаю как это тяжело.

Вновь потянувшись к телу Джун она коснулась рукой того места, где где-то внутри начало биться чуть болезненнее ее сердце. Ее ладонь внезапно очень тяжелая, горячие пальцы давят сквозь ребра сильнее, чем стоило бы.

– Все что болит у тебя здесь – болит и у меня тоже. И у меня лично болит чуть меньше, когда мы вместе, понимаешь? Не так невыносимо. Поэтому ты так близка и важна для меня. Поэтому мне нужно все то, что есть сейчас между нами. Разве тебе не нужно тоже?

– Возможно, – она почти готова в это поверить сейчас, почти готова почувствовать по-настоящему, – но это так или иначе не про секс.

– Хватит пытаться осудить меня за то, что мне нравится спать с тобой. Ты топишь свою же лодку.

На некоторое время между ними повисла тишина. С тяжестью и усилием воли, но возможно впервые за все это время, Джун по-настоящему осмелилась посмотреть на Шепард сейчас. Ее взгляд осторожно скользит вдоль всего тела, периодически застревая на шрамах, на просвечивающих сквозь болезненно бледную кожу имплантах, синяках и ссадинах. Шепард молчала. 

Этот разговор должен был быть только о ее собственном теле сейчас, о теле Джун, потому что это было единственным, что беспокоило и тяготило ее все это время, но теперь… она наконец-то увидела еще одно.

В этой комнате все это время было два живых человека.

– Может уже поцелуешь меня в таком случае?

Джейн улыбается, почти смеется, но это похоже скорее на оскал, чем на настоящую улыбку.

– Координаты?

– Везде, куда сможешь дотянуться.


End file.
